Kalanchoe pinnata Linn (Crassulaceae) is an herbaceous perennial 30-120 cm in height that likely originated in Madagascar. It is widely used as an ornamental and reproduces primarily by producing plantlets in the notches of its leaf margins. It is often labeled as an invasive species due to this prolific reproduction and it now abounds around dwellings, along roadsides, and in abandoned farms in tropical regions. K. pinnata is used as an herbal remedy for an array of human disorders including hypertension, diabetes mellitus, bruises, wounds, boils, abscesses, insect bites, arthritis, rheumatism, headaches, ulcers, diarrhea, and as a painkiller. It produces a host of secondary metabolites including alkaloids (analgesic/antibacterial effects), terpene-based saponins (stop bleeding), flavonoids (antioxidant properties), and tannins (healing wounds and some antiviral activity).